


Thrice

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Booth and Brennan celebrate the birth of their triplets with family.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Thrice

While they hadn’t exactly been trying to conceive again, Booth and Brennan hadn’t tried to prevent pregnancy either. They were thrilled when the pregnancy test came back positive then stunned beyond belief when the first ultrasound revealed they were having triplets (Angela immediately began cracking jokes about Booth’s super sperm). And now, Brennan and all three baby girls - fraternal, not identical - were home from the hospital after a long, exhausting nine months. “You still won’t tell us the third baby’s name,” Angela whined. She winked at Booth, who rolled his eyes. “Did you change your mind and name this one after you too - is she called Brennan?”

“No, we did not name her Brennan. We told you we contracted this out to Parker and Christine,” Booth reminded their friend.

Brennan shifted Joy around a bit so she could get more comfortable. “They’ve taken naming their sister seriously - they’ve been pouring over baby name sites for months.” She was so proud of them.

Angela melted at the sight of baby Temperance. “Emme, you just are cute as your sisters. How do you keep popping out such cute kids, Bren?”

Brennan shrugged. “We’re lucky? But these three are it. Six kids are enough.” 

Angela snorted. “I bet. Michael Vincent and Katherine drive us up the wall so I can’t imagine having five kids running around. Three babies at once!”

Brennan had talked Booth into hiring a nanny once they learned of the triplets’ existence because they needed all the help they could get, and they appreciated her and were extremely grateful for her already. “Believe me, they already wreaked havoc on my body. I’m terrified to see what they get up to now they’re here.” 

“Parker! Christine! Come here!” Booth called. All three of his older children came running, and Booth smiled at the sight. He still couldn’t wrap his head around six kids but they had definitely hit their limit - he had gotten a vasectomy just weeks after the ultrasound reveal because they didn’t want to risk this happening again. And at least Parker was a teenager now.

“They’re so tiny,” Christine breathed, still in awe of her younger sisters.

“You want to tell Aunt Angela baby number three’s name?” Brennan asked her stepson.

Parker beamed at them. “Drumroll please,” he whispered to Christine. The three of them watched in amusement for a few seconds as they imitated a drumroll. “Aunt Ange, meet Athena Justice Booth.”

“Ooh, nice. How’d you come up with Athena?” Angela would have picked Athena up but she couldn’t put Emme down, afraid to wake up the baby.

“She’s the goddess of wisdom!” Christine chimed in excitedly.

“Figured that was the perfect name for one of Temperance Brennan’s daughters.” Parker was still proud of himself for pinging on that name pretty quickly. It had been at the top of the list for months, and he and Christine knew for sure once they met the baby.

Angela bopped her head in agreement. “It is. So, to put everything in perspective - we got Temperance Caroline, Joy Camille, and Athena Justice Booth. Nice!” 

“My sisters,” Hank proudly informed his aunt.

“I know, buddy. You’re going to be an awesome big brother.” She dropped a kiss on the top of his head, much to his displeasure.

“Don’t,” he told her before walking back to his bedroom.

“Christine, please go with him.” Brennan flashed her daughter a smile and watched her eldest daughter scurry down the hallway to keep an eye on her younger brother.

Parker sat down next to them and picked up Athena. “Hi, kiddo. It’s me again.” 

Booth leaned over and kissed his wife. “I love you and our zoo.”

“I love you and our zoo too but please stop calling our children animals,” Brennan chided. 

He laughed. “Not happening, Bones.”

“No wonder you got knocked up three times and had five kids,” Angela joked.

Triplets had been the last thing they expected but Booth and Brennan didn’t regret their kids or her third pregnancy for a second. Life had always thrown curveballs at them, something they embraced after she got pregnant the first time they had sex. They just rolled with the changes now because it was so much easier and a lot more fun.


End file.
